la vida
by darkn3355
Summary: Después de la gran guerra contra el gobierno mundial y que Luffy se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas y que todos casi cumplieran su sueño, los dos principales hombres de la tripulación están confundidos por ciertas emociones que estan empezando a sentir por las chicas de su tripulacion.
1. Chapter 1

BUENAS A TODOS, les traigo mi primera historia, espero me perdonen por algunos fallos soy nuevo en esto y ago esto debido a que despues de estar dos años leyendo de grandes historias creadas por diversos usuarios, me motive a crear una, espero que les agrade. (^^)/

Introduccion

Esta historia se data luego de que Luffy se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas, que ahora era considerado el corsario más temido y fuerte de todos los mares debido a que encontró Raftel y consiguió el One Piece, también ya se había terminado la gran guerra contra el gobierno mundial saliendo los revolucionarios ganadores e imponiendo un nuevo sistema para todo el mundo, de igual forma se creó una nueva marina la cual tenía una justicia verdadera, junto con estos acontecimientos por fin se cumplieron los sueños de varios nakamas, entre estos estaba Zoro, que al fin pudo derrotar a Mihawk y así cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a kuina y ahora tenía el título de Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, otro fue Sanji que finalmente encontró el Allblue, el lugar donde los cuatro océanos se juntan y en él se resguardan criaturas las cuales todo gran chef quisiera cocinar, claramente Sanji preparo un gran festín para toda la tripulación, en especial debido a la ocasión preparo toneladas de carne para nuestro nuevo y gran rey pirata, también se cumplió el sueño de nuestro gran carpintero Franky, el cual era crear un barco tan SUPEERR! que llegara hasta el final del Grandline, al igual que lo hizo el Oro Jackson creado por su mentor Tom, hablamos del maravilloso thousand sunny, otro que al fin cumple su sueño es nuestro gran francotirador y narizón (y un poco mentiroso),Usopp que al fin pudo demostrar que es un gran y valiente guerrero de los mares, después esta nuestro adorado y tierno médico que por fin pudo encontrar en raftel un almanaque conde un enorme y difieren y por último se encuentra nuestra gran, hermosa, inteligente, sensual, atractiva, bellísima, sexy y la mejor arqueóloga del mundo, Nico Robín, la cual finalmente descubrió los secretos que se guardaban en el siglo vacío, lo cual contribuyo mucho para la caída del gobierno mundial.

Ahora los mugiwaras se dirigen a cumplir los sueños que faltan por realizar y el más cercano es el de nuestro amado músico Brook. Tras varios días por transitar el final del nuevo mundo y pasar la Reverse Mountain, al fin nuestro esqueletudo amigo se encuentra con su gran amiga la ballena Laboon, fue demasiado bonito ver a dos amigos encontrarse luego de más de 50 años, a Brook le salieron las lágrimas por todas partes al igual que a Franky, fue admirable la felicitación del antiguo medico Crocus, ya que el aún vivía dentro de laboon, ese día se dio un gran festín por el reencuentro y al final de este Brook interpreto el "sake de binks" y se la dedico a Laboon fue un momento de gran sentimiento por parte de nuestro músico.

Luego de pasar varios días junto con Laboon llego la hora de decir hasta luego ya que era momento de partir, ya que faltaba terminar el sueño de nuestra fabulosa, carismática, bellísima, sensual, inteligente y sexy navegante que quería hacer el mapa de todo el mundo, y aunque ya tenía mapeado todas las islas que había pisado a lo largo de su travesía aun le faltaban unas cuantas islas más para terminarlo y así decidieron viajar de nuevo para encontrar nuevas islas misteriosas y como esto era sinónimo de aventura nuestro capitán acepto completamente.

Pasaron los días, una nuestros mugiwaras se divertían como siempre, solo con ver la cubierta del Sunny, se veía como jugaban Luffy, Usopp Y Chopper a los atrapados, se reían y carcajeaban y era divertido de ver, en la cocina como siempre se encontraba Sanji cocinando la comida para sus nakamas, Franky se encontraba construyendo algo nuevo para variar, Brook componía una nueva canción para que sus nakamas escucharan a la hora de la comida. Tomando el sol con unos atuendo que dejaban mal pensar a cualquier pervertido, se encontraban nuestras sexys chicas, Nami llevaba puesto un bikini color blanco con rojo, el cual le quedaba demasiado bien, le hacía mostrar esas hermosas y sensuales curvas, desde sus firmes y lisas piernas hasta su grande y apetecible busto, a su lado se encontraba Robín con un bikini color azul que al igual que el de Nami resaltaba toda su belleza femenina, estas disfrutaban deun libro junto a una agradable bebida preparada por sanji, el cual se las entrego con su típico remolino de amor y con su ojo en forma de corazón, el cual a l ver a sus damas en aquellos atuendo, no se libró de salir volando por una hemorragia nasal. Pero a lo alto, específicamente en el nido del cuervo se encontraba nuestro gran espadachín, el cual se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia un punto fijo o mejor dicho hacia alguien…


	2. Chapter 2

perdón por la tardanza pero tenia problemas de inspiración pero ahora vengo inspirador y espero les guste, como ya dije antes soy un noob para escribir y espero por lo menos darme un sentido, espero les agrade. (ºVº) /

Estaba aquel gran espadachín mirando hacia un punto fijo desde en nido del cuervo, después de haber terminado sus serie de ejercicios, que ahora solo lo hacía por hobbie y para no perder forma. Su mirada se perdía en aquella persona que ante su ojo era como ver a un ser divino algo inalcanzable para cualquier mortal, aquella persona que su mismísima presencia le hacía estremecerte, aquella persona que estaba en ese atuendo que la hacía deslumbrar y a la vez verse tan sensual y sexy, que para cualquier persona sin autocontrol le sería difícil verla, pero para nuestro espadachín no lo era ya que tenía el suficiente autocontrol, aparte él no la veía con ojos lascivos, quien era esta persona que acaparaba la atención del espadachín, pues ni más ni menos que la gran y hermosa y sexy arqueóloga de los miguiwaras, Nico Robin. Si señoras y señores el mejor espadachín del mundo estaba enamorado. zoro miraba a robin pensando en todos los sentimientos que estaban guardados desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser más exactos se interesó en aquella mujer desde Enies Lobby, aquel suceso lo marco, descubriendo que esa mujer que creía una amenaza, al verla en tal peligro debido a que quería protegerlos, él se frustro demasiado por el acontecimiento que ella realizo, así que en el transcurso del viaje hacia salvarla el reflexionaba acerca de que era esa mujer para él, ¿qué significaba ella para él?, esa pregunta se la hacía durante la batalla, el enfrentamiento contra kakku en este se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, que ya no la veía como una enemiga sino como una nakama mas, y eso quería decir que debía pelear por ella, durante la misma en el momento en el que kakku insulta a robin algo en zoro cambia, ya que recuerda aquellas palabras de que quería seguir viviendo y viajar junto con ellos, en ese punto zoro explota en ira, ya que ella casi muere para protegerlos y aquel la trata como basura ,eso fue lo que enfureció a zoro, y decidió acabar con él con su técnica más fuerte el cual era el kiki kyuutouryuu Ashura y que al final acabaria con el enemigo, poniendo en la mente de zoro que aquella mujer era para el mas que una nakama ya que esa ira que sintió por ella nunca lo sintió por alguno de sus otros nakamas, otro acontecimiento fue cuando en Triller bark, kuma los tenia acorralados y se quería llevar a luffy, el enfrento a kuma para salvar a sus nakamas y a su capitán, poniendo su vida en riesgo como una vez lo hizo robin, en ese momento pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza de zoro, como que aquel enemigo era demasiado fuerte, como escaparían, que pasaría si fallaba y muchas otras cosas, pero lo que más le quedo claro es que no debían tocar a sus nakamas ni llevarse asu capitán ,como sabemos casi pierde la vida al haber recibido todo el daño que recibió luffy, que kuma había sacado de su cuerpo,( para mi fue tan EPICO *O*) como sabemos robin había cuidado de el junto a chopper, al enterarse de eso zoro se sintió avergonzado de que ella lo hubiera visto tan mal, esto debido a su orgullo, pero durante su reposo, que nunca lo hacía, pensó todo lo sucedido en esa isla, pero algo se le estaba aclarando en su mente, ese algo era relacionado con la arquologa, otro punto fue cuando otra vez se enfrentaron a kuma y a los pacifistas en sabondy, a pesar de que trato de luchar las heridas de la anterior batalla le hicieron factura, ya que no lucho con toda su fuerza, debido a esto casi muere en las manos del almirante kizaru ,como ya sabemos kuma dispersa a los miguiwaras para que se hagan más fuertes ya que no lo eran lo suficiente para llegar al nuevo mundo y aquí llegamos a la resolución final de los sentimientos de zoro, durante los dos años de entrenamiento con mihawk, zoro empieza a pensar en sus nakamas, como estarán?, donde estarán?, que estarán haciendo?, entre muchas preguntas pero entre estas reflexiones recuerda todo los sucedido con cada muguiwara, como entro a al tripulación y como fueron llegando nuevos nakamas y como pasaron sus viajes, al pensar en ello recuerda a una mujer en específico, a nico robin, inmediatamente se le viene a la mente su los acontecimientos que paso junto aquella mujer, como al principio era mala y al final se volvió una nakama, recordó como ella lo llama por el apodo de kenshi-san y luego de enies lobby, lo llamaba de esa manera o lo llamaba por su nombre, recordó su risa tan refinada, sutil y armónica, recordó su sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos y demostraban una alegría contagiable, y como olvidar sus ojos esos dos lagos azules en los cuales solo con mirarlos te perdías en ellos, pensó en lo macabra que podía ser, en lo fuerte que era y en una innumerable cantidad de habilidades y cualidades que ella poseía. Al pensar en todo esto su pecho comenzó a sentir algo, algo que nunca había vuelto a sentir hacía tiempo, algo que no sabía que era. Ya después de tanto pensar se dijo así mismo que veía a robin no con ojos de deseo ni con los de nakama si no de otra manera quería protegerla, quería tenerla a su lado que sonriera que esos dos lagos azules brillen por siempre, ya cansado de no saber que era, le pidió ayuda a perona, la cual estaba en la misma isla, ella le aclaró las dudas que tenia acerca de porque sentía por robin y esto fue lo que hablaron,- oye perona, podrías ayudarme con una duda que tengo-pregunto el espadachín a aquella chica fantasma - horo horo debe ser algo muy importante para haber acudido a mí-dijo perona, ya que era raro que le pidiera ayuda - ya cállate vas ayudarme o no?- dijo zoro cabreado- claro que te ayudare pero tendrás que ser mi kumashi por un dia horo horo-rio perona ya que sabía que eso lo molestaría -que sea qué?- pregunto zoro -si no pues quédate con tu duda-dijo como ultimátum perona- zoro sin tener opción acepto-esta bien seré tu kumaosa esa por un día pero necesito tu ayuda para aclarme esta duda que tengo- dijo el kenshi con molestia pero a la vez con preocupación ya que le iba a contar sus cosas persónales aquella chica-dime que es? o como se llama? Esto que siento, estas sensaciones que tengo, las ñañaras que tengo en el estómago, los imparables recuerdos… de esa persona… a la cual no puedo sacar… de mi cabeza-dijo zoro con un tono de voz que mostraba un choque de sentimientos inimaginables para el-así… que quieres que te diga qué diablos está pasando contigo no?-dijo perona mirándolo de una manera seria y con duda a la vez- si no estuviera desesperado por saber la respuesta, no te hubiera pedido ayuda jamás-dijo zoro con frustración- está bien, te dire lo que tienes, dime es acaso esa persona que dices una mujer o un hombre?-pregunto perona- una mujer-contesto el a secas- mmm… ya veo aquella mujer no te deja dormir, ya que solo estas pensando en ella y en lo que le puede estar pasando ahora-dijo perona de una forma picara-…pues creo que si-dijo zoro con duda-pero ya dime de una vez que es esta cosa que me esta cosa que tengo que me está dando dolor de cabeza-zoro le dice a esa mujer flotante, perona se ríe con superioridad y le dice- horohoro pobre kumashi siendo lo que tiene la cosa más fácil de entender y se está martirizando por eso, horohoro horohoro-ya maldita onna me dirás que tengo-grita zoro ya en su pico de tolerancia- perdon perdón, pero lo que tienes hasta el más tonto sabe que es- y que es?- horohoro, se llama estar enamorado baka horohoro- esa palabra fue la pieza clave para llevar a zoro a la respuesta final a la cual desde hace rato quería llegar- estoy enamorado?-dijo zoro con duda- asi es tontito, aquella mujer que me dices que no la puedes sacar de tu cabeza,esa persona es de quien estás enamorado- dijo una sonriente perona- y..yo enamorado de esa persona-dice un zoro totalmente confundido- y bien quién es esa onna que no te deja dormir, será una marin, una revolucionaria o una pirata-dice perona con picardía, zoro simplemente baja la cabeza y no contesta-ohh ya se, es una de tus nakamas verdad!- eso sobresalto a zoro- horohoro viendo esa reacción se me hace que estoy en lo correcto- le dice perona acercándose al rostro de zoro- c..claro que no ,estas equivocada- -viendo que lo estas negando, creo que le atine completamente horohoro, y bien anaranjado o negro- - ya te dije que estas equivocada- -mmm.. el anaranjado no te sienta bien así que por descarte y por intuición creo que te gusta tu nakama mujer de pelo negro, como se llamaba?, neko, nuco, nick- la cara del espadachín estaba tomando un color rojo-haa ya me acordó se llamaba nico robin verdad?-dijo perona con un tono de felicidad por a ver acertado, y por la cara de aquel espadachín que cada vez se parecía a un tomate, ella rio por lo gracioso que parecía ver a aquel tipo rudo sonrojarse por darse cuenta de quien estaba enamorado- jajajajajaja! M..mira tu cara pareces un tomate, jajaja, a..asi q..que estas enamorado de n..ni..co robin -decia perona tranquilizando su que esa onna era la razón de tantas noches envela, de todos estas sensaciones, de todo este alboroto que hacia mi cuerpo y mi corazón de solo pensar en que puede estar haciendo en este momento, todo es debido a que me enamore completamente de robin este fue el razonaminto que se forjo en la cabeza de zoro al cual su rostro ya le había vuelto a la normalidad y el cual mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción- gracias perona, que hallas dicho esto ha aclarado mi mente completamente y ahora hay que seguir entrenando-dijo el espadachín saliendo de la sala de enfermería que había improvisado perona, a la cual se le acordó que estaba curando al espadachín- oyeeeee espera!, no he terminado de ponerte las vendas!,ahh! y no se te olvide que serás mi mascota por un día!- gritaba aquella mujer por los pasillos de aquel castillo lúgubre. este fue el acontecimiento que aclaro toda duda del espadachín , estaba 100% seguro que estaba enamorado de nico robin. Pasaron los dos años que dijo luffy que esperaran para reencontrarse, tan animado de volver a ver a sus nakamas le pidió ayuda a perona de que lo llevara al archipiélago sabondy, ya que él decía que el viento soplaba en dirección equivocada, ya en sabondy busca el lugar destinado en el que se iban a encontrar sus nakamas, el cual era la taberna de sakky, lo cual le gusto al esoadachin, llega aquel lugar y al abrir la puerta el espera que ya estén todos, pero para su sorpresa resulta que él es el primero en llegar y es recibido por raylegh y sakky, el rie debido a que no se esperaba ser el primero, mentalmente estaba ansioso de ver a sus nakamas, de ver lo fuerte que se han vuelto y estaba aún más ansioso de ver a aquella mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Pasaron los días y sus nakamas fueron llegando, pasaron diversos sucesos como que fue él el primero en ver el fondo marino con el recubrimiento y cargarse aquel galeón y mostrar su fuerza a sanji, el enfrentamiento con los pacifistas al ir a buscar a luffy, la huida de los marins gracias a la ayuda de todos los que ayudaron con sus entrenamientos, los enfrentamientos con sanji y un montón de cosas más, pero lo que más sorprendio al espadachín fue ver el cambio que tuve aquella persona, claro hablamos del cambio que tuvo la persona de quien estaba enamorado, nico robin tuvo un cambio brutal, tenía una piel la cual en vez de ser color canela ahora era blanca como la arena, cambio sus vestimentas por un pareo y una chaqueta la cual estaba bastante ajustada ya que hacia mostrar ese maravilloso busto de diosa el cual cualquier hombre quería tocar, el pareo mostraba atreves de su apertura toda la pierna escultural y delicada que la hacía ver hermosa, todo su cuerpo estaba esculturalmente bello por el cual babearías, pero lo que cautivo a zoro no fue ese ese escultural cuerpo, fue solamente esa sonrisa la cual cautivo completamente al espadachín, que sentía una alegría al verla a salvo y que poseyera esa angelical sonrisa, y otra cosa que lo cautivo fue aquellos azules pero hermosos ojos, todo en ella era perfecto ante los ojos de zoro, se calmó al ver que ella y sus nakamas estuvieran bien, excepto por la cicatriz que tenía luffy, que el sabia de que era, bueno aparte de luffy él también tuvo un percance que le ocasiono una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, gracias a kamisama ninguno de sus nakamas le pregunto nada al respecto, ya que le daría mucha vergüenza ya que le sucedió debido a un descuido de el a la hora del enfrentarse a los babuinos, ese día no estaba concentrado ya que faltaban seis meses para el reencuentro, y el estaba pensando en que estaban haciendo sus nakamas y en eso se le viene a la mente robin, y empieza a cuestionarse si estará bien?,si no le paso nada?, si no está en peligro?, entre muchas cuestiones que podían pasar, debido a esto se distrajo y pues el babuino más fuerte(el que imitaba a mihawk) le ataco y pues no reacciono a tiempo y en consecuencia ese ataque le daño el ojo izquierdo, obviamente fue regañado por takanome, fue cuidado por perona la cual sabia la razón de que se distrajera, y pues fue un alivio para el que ninguno de sus nakamas le preguntara al respecto. de ahí como sabemos se fueron a la isla gyoyin sucedió el enfrentamiento contra hody, se descubrió la razón del ataque a la sla de nami entre diversas cosas como el arma ancestral Poseidón, la existencia del noah, pero lo más importante para zoro fue salvar a la a persona que amaba, ya que cuando se enfrentaron al ejercito de hody en un descuido un pulpo borracho ataca a robin por detrás y en eso zoro corre a protegerla interceptando el ataque de aquel pulpo(no se ustedes pero grite de la emoción al ver esta escena).despues de eso pasamos a punk hazard, en el cual podemos apreciar a robin sudr y quitarse la ropa quedándose con un blusón y la parde baja de un bikini negro que uff hace verla tan sexy, imagínense la sorpresa para el pobre zoro, ya que después de a ver comido junto a ella, luego viene verla de esta manera, pero gracias al cielo nuetro espadachín tiene una mente serena y un autocontrol invidiable, pero como ya sabemos ocurren varios acontecimientos importantes como la alianza con trafalgar y asi luego le sigue dressrossa en el cual zoro saca todo su potencial y demuestra el fruto de su entrenamiento, y también vemos el gran ger fourh de luffy entre otros acontecimientos, y pues después de vencer a joker siguió la isla de zou la cual demostró que robin era de ital importancia para encontrar raftel y el one piece en ese lugar se prometieron cuidar a robin bajo cualquier costo, ahí en ese momento es cuando sere mentalmete se enfoca en que debe de cuidar de ella y de sus nakamas y que ahora debe olvidar todos sus sentimientos que lo hagan dudar o que le cambien sus emociones ya que como vimos zoro se enojó cuando robin fue atacada por el pulpo, por la arpía, y por la gran amenaza que se le venía encima a la tripulación debido a que ahora ella era pieza clave para llegar al one piece, todo eso debía ser encerrado bajo llave dentro de sí, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego, ya que a pesar de no demostrar sus sentimientos en ningún momento y siempre tener esa actitud fría con ella y ese grado de humor y seriedad, él se dijo que no era momento de dejarse llevar por esas cosas, ya que estaban llegando a al aparte final de su travesía y era momento de enfocarse en solo es objetivo, así que para bien de él decidió guardar todo aquel sentimiento o atracción que pueda estorbarle en alguna de las importantes batallas que pronto llegarían. Se obligó a guardar sus sentimientos pero no por eso se dejaría de preocupar por su bienestar de ella, lo hcia de uan manera seria y fría pero él sabía que en el fondo la amaba de una manera que nie le podía imaginar. Pasaron los suceso las guerras los importantes enfrentamientos y muchísimas cosas más pero para no alargarnos más volvamos a la actualidad a aquel lugar desde donde partimos, desde aquel nido el cuervo donde aquel espadachín observaba a aquella arqueóloga tomar el sol, y a partir de ese instante un clic interno sonó dentro de aquel hombre ese sonido no se podía significar nada más ni menos que aquel corazón encadenado el cual se deshacía de sus ataduras y volvía a latir de tal manera que volvía a inundar a aquel hombre con todas esas emociones y sentimientos que hace mucho encerró y que ahora salen de nuevo, y le hacen decir y hacer cosas estúpidas de alguien enamorado,(que zoro no creo que agá)ya era hora, era el momento, era ahora o nunca debía hacer que esos sentimientos llegaran a esa persona especial era momento de decir lo guardado, lo oculto, lo que años atrás se resguardo, si, era el momento de decir aquellos sentimientos, dejar que esas emociones salgan a flote, olvidar toda pena y enfrentarse a aquel destino, sí mis estimados, era la hora de que el mejor espadachín del mundo roronoa zoro le declare su amor a su nakama, a la mejor arqueóloga del mundo, hablamos ni más ni menos que de nico robin que pronto se enteraría de los sentimientos de un espadachín tonto y enamorado.

GRACIAS POR LEER y espero sus críticas y comentarios para poder mejorar y ahora como ya dije vengo inspirado y con ganas

bye y un saludo a vosotros \ (^ v ^) /


End file.
